Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2015
12:44 ... 09:36 o/ 09:36 hi 09:37 Hello! 09:38 HI Eta. 09:39 1101 sucks. -_- 09:39 -_- 09:39 I finished the episode already 09:39 Here's a Guide: 09:40 Whoever created 1101 was drunk. -_- 09:40 Striped candies are your best friends in this level, alone or in any combination, anywhere on the board. Take any chance you get to make a striped candy. 09:40 Wrapped candies are very helpful in the centre area, to help pop the popcorn. Elsewhere, they are most useful when combined with striped candies. 09:40 Initially, focus clearing the popcorn and centre icing, using striped candies and wrapped candies. Try to make matches directly against the icing. If there is no match that can create a special candy or directly attack a blocker, then try to make a match at the bottom of the board. This may to take advantage of cascades as well as to change candy layout a bit. 09:40 Try to combine the colour bombs obtained from the popcorn with a striped candy, to help clear the isolated icings and jellies. You may need to do this more than once. 09:40 The presence of only five colours makes it easier to create special candies. 09:40 The popcorn and the isolated squares of four-layered icing can only be destroyed using special candies. 09:40 The icing at the very top of the board and the four isolated icing squares block bomb dispensers, so that when these icings are cleared, candy bombs start to spawn. 09:40 The jellies are worth 23,000 points ((5 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (9 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 23,000 points). Hence, an additional 1,001 points is required to earn one star 09:41 Even THREE Colour bomb + striped was useless -_- 09:42 -_- 09:45 that sucks 09:46 Yes, it does... Leelap*rn?! o.o 09:46 sorry its my surname, soon it will change to JacobLeela1228 09:47 O...K... (:/) 09:48 What level are you on? 09:48 973 09:49 973, that timed pile of crap -_- 09:50 Hi Storm! :) 09:50 Hi Eta. 09:50 I haven't seen you for a while XD 09:51 i can agree 973 sucks -_- 09:51 IKR 09:51 973 took me at least 30 tries. By the way, 973 are last three digits of my date's year of birth! o.o 09:51 I mean.. 09:52 Dad's year of birth (fp) 09:52 what a typo XD 09:52 well i was born in 2001 09:52 2002 here. 09:53 1998 for me. 09:53 1985 09:53 My expected age is 37 09:55 (orly) ? XD 09:56 You behave like you were two years younger than me. :P 09:57 No. 09:57 (orly) ? XD 09:57 Hi Gordon! o/ 09:57 Hi Gordon. 09:57 Hey. I stopped chatting on Omegle because my IP has been banned on it. -_- 09:58 You were chatting on Omegle?! o.o 09:59 Yeah, I stopped chatting though, because they banned my IP. -_- 09:59 Omegle is evil website, Gordon! 10:00 I was chatting there only once. :/ 10:03 Good morning Richard. 10:05 Lag? 10:05 Hi All. GOOD MORNING! 10:05 (morning) 10:06 * Eta Goridoi eats a cake 10:06 My mum's birthday was yesterday :D 10:07 =d 10:09 * Storm2 drinks some tea 10:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYDqyxx3_-g o.o IS THIS TRUE!?! 10:09 IDK and IDC. 10:10 ^ 10:10 * Eta Goridoi high-fives Storm 10:10 Neither does Richard, all he wants to do is coat my bedding with more cat hairs xD 10:11 * Storm2 makes Eta a cup of tea 10:11 * Eta Goridoi drinks it 10:11 I can't wait until December 26 :( 10:13 Hi Spongebob! o/ 10:13 Seriously, who created Level 827? -_- 10:13 Happy Wednesday the 30th 10:14 and BTW hi! 10:14 Hey guys 10:14 Hey storm! 10:14 Candice Hi Emma] /font 10:14 oops 10:14 * Emmaelise401 starts brewing up some scarlet cloud tea 10:14 Can that font be changed? I know it's a Candy Crush font but it's hard as f*** to read when it's that small. 10:14 Hi Emma! 10:14 @Spongebob. 10:14 Storm, how is the wii fit trainer doing? Are you taking good care of him? 10:14 I couldn't care less about Wii Fit Trainer at this particular moment. 10:15 but dimitri broke both his legs back at the wii fit studio 10:15 Candice @Brian: Now it cannot stop. [10:15 ugh, nvm. 10:15 Gordon? 10:15 * Emmaelise401 Scarlet cloud tea finishes brewing, and I pour some in a cup for storm 10:15 Eta? 10:15 UGH! 10:15 Here storm. 10:15 Calm down and have some tea 10:15 I can barely read that, Spongebob. 10:16 Are you related to him? 10:16 * Storm2 drinks Emma's tea even though he just finished his own mug 10:16 * Spongebob789 Okay 10:16 Related to who? 10:16 How is it? 10:16 Say the username or his/her name. :| 10:16 Scarlet Cloud is very rare. 10:16 Luckily for me, Dimitri has a farm where he makes... 10:17 ummm... 10:17 nvm. 10:17 Just enjoy 10:17 Automatic Candice(s) font, check! 10:17 Spongebob 10:17 that font does not suit your outfit 10:18 That font looks good when it's large. But when it's this small, it's an eyesore. 10:18 I will change my outfit :D 10:18 It kills eyes, right? 10:18 Well, more I can't read it too well. 10:18 Spongebob 10:18 Changing rooms are that way. 10:18 Are you angry at me or something? 10:18 * Storm2 points to the changing rooms 10:18 I have to put my glasses on to read it -_- 10:18 I change it now. 10:19 (fp) 10:19 :| 10:19 Just no. 10:19 no 10:19 NO 10:19 * Emmaelise401 throws a hot tea mug at spongebob 10:19 * Storm2 intercepts the hot tea mug and licks it 10:19 Dang 10:19 I must make really good tea 10:20 it is the wii fit trainers recipe (The female one) 10:20 Anyway 10:20 *Spongebob789 is very -_- -ing 10:20 OH GOSH 10:20 Mate... 10:20 * Emmaelise401 throws hot coffee at Spongebob 10:21 * Storm2 drinks the hot coffee 10:21 Storm 10:21 are my drinks really that good? 10:21 Coffee was mentioned. 10:21 * Emmaelise401 throws a cup of molten chocolate at Spongebob 10:22 *Spongebob789 throws lava-coffee to Emma. 10:22 spongebob 10:22 Just no 10:22 Teal and whatever that is do not match at all. 10:22 *Spongebob789 leaves chat. 10:23 How is he even doing that? O_O 10:23 No idea, but it kills my eyes. -_- 10:23 Yea 10:23 It is so ugly.. 10:23 OH 10:23 OH GOD 10:24 Hey, spongebob! 10:24 Welcome back 10:24 Spongeass, stop using that terrible background. -_- 10:24 -_- -_- -_- -_- 10:24 o.o 10:24 Where can I get a sniper rifle? 10:24 o.o 10:24 Sponge***?! o.o 10:24 o.o 10:24 wait 10:24 the word ass is allowed 10:24 WTF 10:24 Lefty said it himself 10:24 Litterally. 10:24 Used as an insult, it is not allowed 10:25 used something such as this level is a pain in the @$, is not allowed 10:25 Reading that is almost impossible, even when I have my glasses on. 10:25 is allowed* 10:25 Then is or ISN'T? 10:25 It is allowed if you say something like this level is a pain in the @$ 10:25 Please, DON'T use that background. 10:25 OK? 10:25 Spongebob, you really need to change that horrible text background 10:25 it is the most ugly thing since dimitris face 10:26 plus Insulting me, so I kick it. 10:26 OH COME ON 10:26 My eyes 10:26 the are on fire 10:26 Must.. 10:26 switch..l 10:26 too... 10:26 wii 10:26 fit 10:26 trainer 10:26 * Emmaelise401 dies 10:28 -_- -_- -_- -_- 10:29 *Spongebob789 see what Emma said when I was awhile gone. 10:29 Seriously, enough with that ugly background -_- 10:29 I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE 10:29 GRAAH 10:29 Im leaving. 10:29 kbai 10:29 Exactly, you are killing my eyes, Spongebob. -_- 10:29 Let's RP 10:29 Continue the RP 10:29 We can't 10:29 the wii fit trainer is injured, and storm won't help him 10:30 and the female wii fit trainer is in new york 10:30 oh god here it comes 10:30 Oh. 10:30 Back... 10:31 Yay that background's gone 10:31 FINALLY. 10:31 I mean hahahaha! =) 10:31 Let's make a NEW RP 10:31 GRAHHHHHHHHH 10:31 FFS Spongebob 10:31 * Emmaelise401 Picks up a city buss and throws it at spongebob 10:31 HELP ME PUMMEL HIM 10:31 Dimitri takes over 10:31 Let me Pummel you. XD 10:31 A bus. 10:31 I think not 10:32 * Emmaelise401 the wii fit trainer flys in, grabs spongebob by the neck, and slams his head on storms coffee table 10:32 What the bus will do to me at chat? 10:32 * GordonTaylor1999 plays CCSS 280 10:32 * Emmaelise401 slams gordon into the ground head first 10:32 I KILL YOU ALL 10:32 * Emmaelise401 gets 2 machine guns and a chainsaw 10:33 Dude, don't RP with me. 10:33 I am not RPing, OK? 10:33 * Emmaelise401 picks gordon up, brushes him off, and apologizes 10:33 @Gordon: Good luck in Soda Splash when you get there (286-300) 10:33 Thanks. 10:34 * Emmaelise401 picks up spongebob by the leg and spins him around hitting wildonesbot and sending him flying 10:34 * Emmaelise401 throws spongebob out of chat 10:34 there, better 10:35 Ah Richard, you going to sun yourself in my window? 10:36 I'LL PUMMEL YOU! 10:37 -_____________- 10:38 @Emma: Yes, better than never. 10:39 Just kidding. 10:39 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Gets his Invincible form 10:39 HA! 10:39 * Spongebob789 let the boom-text find a new home to stay. 10:39 or not! 10:39 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Shoots thousands of arrows at the WFT 10:40 Paused because she is GONE CRUSHIN' 10:40 G2G. 10:55 Chat is dead. 10:56 Your background for your chat is ugly. 10:56 Hi Emily. 10:56 hi 10:56 was jam on chat earlier? 10:57 Nope, Emily. 10:57 :/ 10:57 i need to talk to him 10:57 i got lag -_- 10:58 * Spongebob789 hates lag. 10:58 What will you do now, Emma? 10:59 Spongebob 10:59 stop. 10:59 spongebob that background and text make it hard to read 11:00 Hi Jam 11:00 or Hi (jam) 11:00 Hi. 11:00 (fail) 11:00 hi jam 11:00 check pm 11:01 Jam check PM 11:02 hi braixen 11:02 hi everyone 11:02 Hello Braixen. 11:02 Hi Braxien. 11:03 hi michael 11:03 how are you guys? 11:03 just passed 547 !:D 11:03 i am fine 11:04 I am quite mad, but still can be good. And you? 11:04 Hi Braixen 11:04 normally i think. 11:04 hi spongebob 11:05 Jam, check PM. 11:05 I did. 11:05 I have nothing to say on this. 11:05 OK\ 11:05 Same thing is on Emily's PM. 11:05 ok 11:06 all of you are busy? 11:06 i am not 11:06 Neither am I. 11:06 I have summer holiday :D 11:06 same here :D 11:06 cool 11:06 On my place it's the third day of School, 11:06 Guys, I may meet Ariel next week! :) 11:07 :O 11:07 good luck meeting him :) 11:07 :O 11:07 :O 11:07 who's ariel? 11:07 I wonder what is the weather like in Singapore? 11:07 braixen its a user 11:08 User:Ariel448 11:08 oh 11:08 we like him because he is friendly 11:08 I met him, when I had my old account. 11:08 i see 11:09 i am wondering what should be my next picture :S 11:09 My next picutre is ______! 11:09 *picture 11:09 Emily, why not you IRL? XD 11:09 never -_- 11:10 you shy? 11:10 no, but i look ugly -_- 11:10 You are not ugly, Em :) 11:10 yes i am 11:10 When you say that. (shrug) 11:11 That shrug emoticon: WTH? 11:11 at least someone like terca doesn't annoy me -_- 11:12 "porkery" -_- 11:12 Porkery, what kind of nickname is that? -_- 11:12 idk 11:13 He's banned. 11:13 17:52, 28 July 2015 Spongebob789 (wall | contribs) banned Térča (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 weeks, ends 17:52, 11 August 2015 (Insulting) (change ban) 11:13 at least 11:13 i havent seen will for a while 11:13 Will? 11:14 User:Donum 11:14 this guy 11:14 Oh yeah, I forgot that user. 11:14 I met him on chat once i remember. 11:15 BRB. 11:16 Hi everyone! o/ 11:16 Hi Xerciel! o/ 11:16 =) 11:16 hey xerciel 11:17 Wow, I see there is another Pokémon fan. XD 11:17 i am not much 11:17 I am. :D 11:17 my brother is a pokémon fan :P 11:17 but not me though :/ 11:17 what's your brother's name? 11:18 william 11:18 oh 11:18 william corkery or uilliam ó corcora :D 11:18 both is correct 11:18 nice name 11:18 irish name :) 11:18 Cool 11:18 I don't know where is my name from :/ 11:18 I don't want to say it. 11:19 wow 11:19 i gtg sorry everyone 11:19 sweet day 11:19 Bye. 11:19 bye braixen 11:21 So, GTL anyone? :D 11:22 * Spongebob789 has created a new avatar. 11:22 Well, who begins this usually? :/ 11:22 If anyone don't see it, press Ctrl+F5, 11:22 I see it. 11:22 Anyone want to play GTL? :D 11:23 Who usually begins GTL? 11:23 Anyone who ask to play it. 11:24 Hi Voldemort Colgate that transformed into a snowman! 11:24 lel xd 11:24 hey olaf 11:24 Hi Olaf! O/ 11:24 Nah 11:26 I din't want to play GTL :/ 11:26 peppa pig sucks -_- 11:27 don't* 11:27 even the parodies -_- 11:27 I hate Peppa Pig. -_- 11:28 me too -_- 11:28 its for little babies -_- 11:28 I love the parodies of it, but not Peppa Pig itself. 11:28 hi storm 11:28 I need to watch it days my niece or nephew is over :/ 11:29 * Spongebob789 buys Gold 11:30 * Spongebob789 buys the 1000 gold package! 11:30 ugh, what kind of name is zerxes? -_- 11:30 'morning 11:30 Hi Meowinledark! :P 11:30 Hi Cat! o/ 11:30 Hi Cat. o/ 11:31 * Catinthedark is still unduly sleepy after her coffee 11:31 * Spongebob789 spins Daily Booster Wheel 11:31 LUCKY CANDY!!! 11:31 gtg :( 11:32 bye xerciel 11:32 Bye Xerciel... 11:32 Goodbye and See ya later Xerciel! 11:32 (Cactus) spongebob 11:32 Lucky candy = (cactus) 11:32 * Spongebob789 spins Secondary Wheel. 11:32 It's a story that a snowman stucks his carrot nose in a (cactus) 11:33 :P 11:33 WB Brian and Richard 11:33 Ahahahaha -_- _= 11:33 you aren't funny 11:34 hi sammy or felix 11:34 Sam, Sammy, Samuel or Felix :D 11:34 IDC :D 11:34 My name is Samuel, so XD 11:35 By the way, I am new here :) 11:35 Anyone else on Level 375? 11:36 hi lefty 11:37 I; 11:37 I'm back 11:37 Hi Sam and Lefty. 11:37 hi michael 11:38 Who wants to participate in my First LDC? 2 Entries already 11:42 ANYBODY? 11:42 Why did he leave? :( 11:43 Hi Lefty 11:43 i have no idea 11:45 * Spongebob789 is eating his dinner. 11:45 Sorry, my internet connection sucks today. :| 11:46 Oh Hi Sam. 11:46 Welcome back. 11:46 Sam, Do you play CCS? 11:47 What's your level? (I will give you a guide step by step) 11:47 Sam, I see you like Smurf. :D 11:47 Yes, I do :D 11:47 I am on Level 477. 11:48 Do you play CCS? 11:48 oK 11:48 And 375 on my mobile. 11:48 I completed every single level of CCS including DW. 11:48 (i am not connected on FB on my phone 11:48 Hey! I was on 375 on my secondary phone account, sam! 11:48 I started playing around a half of year ago. 11:49 Brb 11:49 Hey! Catinthedark! I played Minecraft previously and saw a username called Catinthemoon! 11:49 Breakfast =D 11:49 lefty, i need to write you a pm, could you unblock my pms? 11:49 o.o 11:49 CATINTHEMOON!?! 11:49 And I asked him, "Are you catinthedark?" 11:49 He's also my friend! 11:49 (what) 11:49 BRB everyone. 11:49 You should also tell him the existence of catinthedark XD 11:51 Do you mean this? https://namemc.com/s?Catinthemoon 11:51 Hi Wildones. 11:51 Oh lol yes 11:51 Brb 11:52 Back 11:52 Hi Wildones 11:52 Hi Wildoneshelper 11:52 Oh noes. I only needs one more jelly! 11:52 Here's my MC https://zh-tw.namemc.com/s?wildoneshelper 11:52 Hi Wildones & Lefty ... catinthemoon wait 11:53 * Catinthedark scrolls back...... 11:53 lefty could you unblock my pms? i need to write you one 11:58 * Catinthedark experiences massive cascades and byebyes nasty lockolate! 12:00 Can anyone submit their entries to my sixth LDC? 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:01 brb 12:03 back 12:18 gtg 12:43 wow i was playing pretty long 12:46 549 passed on 6th try! o.o 12:46 o.o 12:59 Hey guys. The commenta are broken 12:59 *comments 12:59 how? 01:02 You should see community wikia and see recent wiki activity adn you will find a post 01:05 oh 01:06 Hi Akumaxx 01:06 549 not too hard though 01:06 Hi 01:06 Need someone to check the frog on web 01:07 on my mobile device, if moon struck hits the frog, it always goes frogtastic 01:09 because it eats all the candies :P 01:11 it may only eat 5-9 candies but still goes frogtastic 01:11 meanwhile if I use a colour bomb, it doesn't 01:18 Back o/ Hi aku 01:19 Hi 01:21 maybe it counts both colors aku 01:21 Bumblebee come back 01:22 Cannot play on web now 01:22 may test it later 01:22 oh 01:23 also the wiki says "the frog does not change colour during moon struck" 01:23 but it DOES change on my device 01:23 guess there is some kind of protection so that the frog is always available 01:24 hmmm 01:26 maybe 621 is good to try 01:26 only 5 colours Emily Corkery wildones your bot left the cht *chst *char 9:29 Akumaxx ws one more 9:29 Emily Corkery *chat -_- ugh -_- 9:29 Akumaxx ws whenever using the frog, the item in target location will simply disappear wonder if being same on web version 9:31 Emily Corkery me too TROLL700 has joined the chat. 9:31 Emily Corkery o.o YusufT19 has joined the chat. 9:32 Akumaxx ws okay... time to move 9:32 Emily Corkery wildoneshelper wake up o.o 9:32 YusufT19 This level 713 is called version of Level 8422 :D 9:32 TROLL700 (troll) Akumaxx ws has gone to crush some candies. 9:33 TROLL700 PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS 9:33 Emily Corkery -_- 9:33 TROLL700 (troll) PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY 9:34 Emily Corkery wildoneshelper come here o.o 9:36 TROLL700 (troll) 01:38 This level 505 is called version of Level 3500. 01:39 uhh what are you talking about yusuft 01:41 hi bp 01:41 Hi Bp. 01:42 This level 389 DW is called version of Level 7956, Not called version of Level 7965 :O :P :D :) :( :A 01:43 uhh 01:43 what the hell yusuf 01:43 hi bp 01:46 Hi. 01:49 Hi all. 01:50 * Storm2 is having lunch 01:50 Yusuf.... 01:51 ...is typing random stuff again 01:51 Good morning, All! 01:52 I left my computer open (fp) 01:53 So close... NO JACKPOT... COCONUT WHEEL ;( 01:53 Michael 01:53 Afternoon here- 14:53 01:53 I left my iPad on 10 times before xD 01:53 XD 01:53 I was on chat all night but was "AFK" 01:54 I was AFKIAS 01:54 AFKIAS? 01:54 AFK ASLEEP (fp) 01:54 Away from Keyboard I'm actually sleeping, Brian 01:55 I don't know all these acronyms. :/ 01:55 LEL = Laughing Extremely Loud 01:55 well that's one I made up xD 01:55 PITA = Pain in the Ass 01:55 Michael 01:55 LOL = Laughing out Loud 01:55 @Michael: You pulled a similar trick against some random IP who asked me who Richard was. 01:56 Also, that's enough acronyms... 01:56 you learnt that one PITA from Leo.... 01:56 Well, He's banned from chat, AND DEMOTED!! 01:57 and? 01:57 It wasn't his fault... 01:57 OK, Olaf. 01:58 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia/Michael%27s_LDC:_Jelly_%26_Frogs! If your'e bored 01:58 Busted link 01:58 :P 01:58 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User blog:Michael, The Lord Of Wikia/Michael's LDC: Jelly & Frogs! 01:58 STUPID ME!!! 01:59 i am not a level desinger since april 16 1996 :S 01:59 Hi NRN 01:59 Hi 01:59 Hi NRN. 01:59 * Storm2 finishes eating his strawberries 01:59 Oh hi NRN .. 01:59 p 01:59 And leo is blocked? 01:59 strawberries are yummy 01:59 XD 02:00 no he is just banend, nrn (dp) 02:00 Leo is not Blocked. 02:00 * (fp) 02:00 (fp) 02:00 Chaney is missing here 02:00 (Dp) FAIL 02:00 i heard he left chat 02:00 (Fp) 02:00 (fp) 02:00 He left chat for a while 02:00 Hi Bumblebee. 02:00 Hi Bumblebee. 02:00 I might leave soon 02:00 Let's RP 02:01 o.o 02:01 NRN!?! 02:01 Nevermind that 02:01 he told me he had enough of being called a c*** in PM 02:01 I was supposed to leave last June 02:01 Permanently 02:01 But I went back 02:01 why that nrn 02:02 *Michael walks near Bumblebee's Hurricane center and notices RadioJH Audrey at the 7th floor 02:02 all games from fog.com suck -_- 02:03 I was semi retired last June it was unnoticed 02:03 NRN, Why are you leaving? ;( 02:03 No I canceled 02:03 Oh. 02:03 But you said you MIGHT. 02:03 I was semi-retired last April-June 02:03 What was the reason? (If you did) 02:04 Nothing 02:04 (fp) 02:04 Leaving for no reason... 02:04 I never had vacation from my wiki. 02:04 omg this game sucks too -_- 02:04 No theres a reason but it is a secret 02:04 And personal reason 02:05 There was reason too why I was semi-retired April-June 02:05 *Bumblebee is at his hurricane center tracking a hurricane until he sees Michael and says hi 02:05 Semi-retired like active only once every 10 days 02:06 And not on chat 02:06 Hi Bumblebee. 02:06 flashgames247.com has terrible games as well -_- 02:06 There's no hurricane Bumblebee... 02:06 ... 02:06 What level anyway 02:06 wildones a troll was here before 02:06 Not part of the RP/ 02:08 (wat2) 02:08 troll700 02:08 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Sees a car saying RADIOJH AUDREY 02:08 Bumblebee! 02:08 Troll nnn is annoying 02:09 nnn=random numbers 02:09 *Bumblebee visits the Willis tower again. With the same outcome as usual. Bad luck. This time his jetpack malfunctions and he goes out flying out of the tower before he enables his parachute 02:09 I have replenished the logs 02:10 There's only Guillermo which is still a ts, TD Eight-E dissipating, and Souldelor just developed into a TS 02:10 And also don't forget the cyclonic storm near Bangladesh called Komen as well 02:10 The last category 5 that formed in the Atlantic was Hurricane Felix in 2007 02:11 Lol 02:11 I thought Ike... 02:11 Since then. There was no Cat 5 storm. I feel a cat 5 atlantic storm is overdue 02:11 Hasn't save my new world records in HCR! 02:11 Fun Fact: The hurricane names were named after the most Common objects and names in the world. 02:12 Yup 02:12 Not in Western Pacific though 02:12 Actually yes, but in multi-languages 02:12 My records is fun! 02:12 Fun fact: I have my own typhoon name list 02:12 Some typhoon names are created abnormally lol 02:12 Hi NRN. 02:12 * Fictional hurricane alert 02:13 Bumblebee, I have a problem. 02:13 Go to the Hurricane center. 02:13 *Bumblebee rishes from Willis tower to his hurricane center 02:14 Typhoon Cookie, AN INSANELY STRONG TYPHOON AND FLOOD IS JUST 2 MILES AWAY! O.O 02:14 *Bumblebee realizes it is very close to Florida. It is far away from his hurricane center though 02:15 NATIONAL NEWS. 02:15 Typhoon Yolanda in Philippines was worse 02:15 2 years ago 02:15 No, This is the strongest in history. (RP) 02:16 Lets end this hurricane rp for now. I have another RP in my mind 02:16 Ok 02:16 my friend called a cop a **** o.o 02:18 *Bumblebee decides to go to Audrey's house 02:24 o.o 02:33 Fun 02:34 VK is impossible for my sign 02:34 uhh what 02:47 ??? 04:45 Hello bot! :D 05:36 Not real name, do you have connection problems? 05:44 <3primetime3> Heylo everyone! 05:44 <3primetime3> Dead chat. 05:44 <3primetime3> Heylo dead chat! 11:03 oh gosh major lag can't see squat 11:03 refreshing 11:03 Meowinledark :P 11:03 hello? 11:03 Hi \o 11:03 ah dats better. 11:04 i couldn't see myself type! 11:04 I've had that too O_O 11:04 * Catinthedark meows at Storm 11:04 * Storm2 rubs against Catinthedark 11:04 * Storm2 makes tea for everyone 11:05 * Catinthedark puts on some..... nvm 11:05 * Catinthedark drinks Storm2's tea :-) 11:06 Just making a level for Flockky's contest. :) 11:06 Ahh, will have to peak afterwards... 11:07 I need to make bus schedules... -_- 11:07 Still hot in Italy? 11:08 Thankfully it has cooled the past few days. Got down to 25 inside last night. 11:08 Still rainy in Ireland? 11:08 It never gets that hot during the day here lol 11:09 Well, aside from that heatwave at the beginning of the month. 11:09 Yes, it's still wet, cloudy and cool here. 11:09 never gets up to 25??? 11:10 No, it'll nudge 20 during the day but it rarely gets to 25. 11:10 oh wow. very cool. even a bit too cool... brrr! 11:10 Can wear boots in summer tho! :P 11:11 Richard's stalking the moths before they disappear for another year :D 11:11 lol. 11:11 * Storm2 enjoyed the cup of Lady Grey he had 11:11 I'd have another, if I didn't fancy going to bed tonight :D 11:12 Well I'm going to be bad, and have one anyway. 11:13 So what do you like to do besides crush and all things crushy? 11:23 I like rock music and hi Wildonesbot. 2015 07 30